


Chocolate, but no flowers

by littlelemonkey



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Pupcake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelemonkey/pseuds/littlelemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patsy brings Delia chocolate, and an accidental slip of the tongue takes their relationship up a notch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate, but no flowers

**Author's Note:**

> So this is still a work in progress and I'm nowhere near as happy with it as I am with my other Patsy x Delia fanfic, but I can't seem to pinpoint why, so any constructive criticism/feedback, either on here on on my tumblr (same username) would be greatly appreciated! Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Delia recognised the knock on the door at once, she had to take a moment to stop herself grinning like an idiot before speaking,

  “Come in Pats”,

  On the other side of the door Patsy was nervously passing a box of chocolates from hand to hand and she felt her stomach flip at the sound of that beautiful Welsh accent. She firmly placed her hand on the door handle and swung it open with the confident façade that she’d perfected over so many years. Once inside, she only allowed herself a quick glance at Delia before shutting the door to ensure at least some privacy. She strode over to the bed where Delia sat, already blushing slightly, and took her hand, slowly she pulled Delia to a standing position and brushed a light kiss across her fingertips. Delia shuffled in closer, dropping Patsy’s hand only to wrap both arms around her and bury her face in her shoulder. Patsy held her tight, almost afraid that she could vanish into nothing more than a daydream if she let go. A daydream, a night dream, it seemed that Patsy thought of Delia every moment, whether waking or sleeping, Delia was always there, like a ghost hovering just out of her reach. Now that Delia was held so close in her arms Patsy was loath to let her go, but let her go she did, taking her hand again as consolation.

  “I brought you chocolates darling. It would have been flowers too, but it seems any girl who receives flowers becomes the object of gossip and I think it’s best to avoid that.” She smiled, handing the box to Delia,

  “You don’t have to buy me chocolates you fool, though I am grateful, I’m happy just being with you”,

  “Well, people buy chocolate for the people they love…” Patsy began, her stomach clenched as she realised what she’s let slip, surely it was too soon for that. Delia’s eyes met Patsy’s, willing her to finish what she’s started. Patsy’s heart began to race even faster and her mouth became dry, she took a deep breath and clasped Delia’s hand tighter, “and I love you.”

  Delia didn’t quite know what to do. She had dreamed of this for so long, played scenarios over and over in her head, grand plans that she knew could never really happen; and now it had happened. It had happened so simply, the words had almost slipped out, as if Patsy had wanted to say them a thousand times before but held herself back, it had happened so simply and yet so perfectly. Patsy was gazing down at her with a kind of nervous terror, Delia could feel the other girl’s hand shaking as it held hers, could see the flush in her cheeks that appeared whenever her carefully constructed façade crumbled, as it so often did around Delia.

  “I love you too you fool, you beautiful, brave fool”, the words flowed from Delia’s mouth without her having to think about it, nor did she think about it when she stood on tiptoe and kissed Patsy, a proper kiss. She slipped a hand around Patsy’s neck to steady herself and held on for dear life as she began to kiss more and more fiercely, actually moving her lips against Patsy’s for the first time. Patsy responded hungrily, slipping her arm around Delia’s waist to pull her in closer, matching the intensity of her kiss all the while. Patsy felt her control slipping and for once she was happy to let it, it was alright, she was safe here, safe holding on to this beautiful girl, this beautiful girl whom she loved and who loved her in return. Something in the way Delia kissed told her that this was no daydream. Patsy felt her tongue brush against Delia’s, the feeling sent shockwaves through her and she pulled back in a panic,

  “Oh goodness I’m so sorry, I just couldn’t help it, oh Deels I hope I didn’t…” Delia leaned back and placed the box of chocolates on the bed with her free hand, and then she reached for Patsy’s hand and lightly guided it to her hip. The gesture sent sparks through both of them.

  “Deels…”

  “There’s nothing to be sorry for you fool, I actually rather enjoyed that”,

  “Are you going to keep calling me a fool all night?” asked Patsy, a smile playing across her lips.

  “Only if you stay that long”, teased Delia, “and besides, you are a fool, but you’re the fool I love so that’s that, now I don’t want to be bossy, but I suggest that you kiss me again – and this time don’t stop for anything”,

  “For anything?” Patsy raised an eyebrow and gave a mischievous smile, Delia pressed her body against Patsy and lifted her free arm so that her hands clasped behind Patsy’s neck. Then she began to move her face closer and closer to Patsy’s, looking in her eyes all the time,

  “For anything” she murmured, her eyes half-closed, her lips brushing Patsy’s as she spoke, “please don’t stop for anything.”    

Patsy didn’t stop for anything, except air. After what felt like forever, but also no time at all, she pulled back breathing hard and flustered. Her carefully pinned hair was beginning to come undone and strands of it tumbled loose around her shoulders, she was sure her face was beetroot red. Not that she cared too much, a kiss like that from Delia, a kiss at all from Delia, was completely worth the inconvenience of looking like a root vegetable. She was glad to be wearing a shirt and slacks rather than her tight uniform; her heart was beating so hard she rather thought it would burst out of anything tighter. She looked at Delia who was positively glowing in the low light of her room, her eyes sparkling and a gorgeous smile settling across her lips. Those lips, Patsy wasn’t sure that she’d ever be able to look at them again without feeling the warmth of them pressed against her own, getting more and more urgent and passionate. She imagined seeing Delia somewhere by accident, and completely giving the game away because she couldn’t stop staring at those lips, staring and remembering. She couldn’t even help herself now as she tucked her hair behind her ears and reached again for Delia’s hips, lowering her mouth to meet the smaller girl’s,

  “You” she began, punctuating her words with small kisses “are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.” On the last kiss she began once more to kiss passionately, no longer caring where her tongue explored, feeling a strange thrill when Delia’s teeth grazed against her bottom lip. She began to run her hands up and down Delia’s sides, kissing faster and faster, feeling Delia’s body respond to her as though they were both melodies playing in perfect harmony, each rising and falling in time and tune with the other. Patsy felt her thumb stroke accidentally against Delia’s breast, causing her to push into Patsy more with her hips. This threw Patsy off balance but the kissing didn’t stop and Patsy felt her back slamming against the wall. That jolted her back into reality and she pulled away hastily.

  “Are you alright sweetheart? You look terrified”

  “Yes I’m quite alright, it’s just… oh gosh you’re so beautiful… it’s just what if someone heard us?” Patsy stuttered “and that was… that was…” Delia looked at her inquisitively, unsure as to what was coming next “well that was rather improper.” Patsy realised what she’d said “I mean improper… in a good way, it’s just I don’t know how I’m ever going to be able to look at you again after that without giving the game away. We can’t risk anyone finding out about us”

  “I know, but you’re better at facades than I am, we’ll just have to be a little more careful about the noise”, Delia was holding Patsy’s hand loosely, stroking across it with her thumb. “Besides”, she added sadly “you know you and I can never be ‘proper’.”

  “I know” replied Patsy “but I almost want to act as if we can be”,

  “You want me to make sure you stay a respectable woman?” smiled Delia,

  “Yes”, said Patsy “but we can never be respectable women, so I suppose we just have to make our own rules about what’s proper and decent. I mean I am courting you properly, I brought you chocolates, that’s proper and decent”,

  “Don’t go thinking I’d forgotten that, I’m going straight for the Turkish delight” Delia said, heading over to the bed to retrieve the box, she sat down and gently patted the space beside her, “care to join me sweetheart?”

  “Always” smiled Patsy, sitting down beside her and wrapping an arm around her waist, “but I think I’d much prefer it if you sat in my lap”, Delia tried to supress a smile,

  “But is that quite proper?” she teased

  “Well if you think it is, and I think it is…” mused Patsy,

  “Then who is there to tell us it’s not?” finished Delia, shuffling on to Patsy’s lap. Patsy pulled her in close and breathed deeply, not wanting the moment to ever fade from her memory,

  “I love you”, she said, it was a relief to say those words without fear “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

  “I love you too” replied Delia, placing a kiss on Patsy’s forehead “now are you going to let me eat my bloody chocolate or not, you fool?”


End file.
